1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication station, and more particularly, to a method and system for controlling a station operation mode which controls an operation of a communication station when a change of a communication station environment, for example, the communication station is deployed to a new area, occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much research has been conducted to provide a high-quality wireless communication service and achieve a high data transmission rate. In particular, communication service users desire to rapidly receive/transmit data via wireless communication technologies while moving.
However, a receiving terminal needs to be able to receive a transmission signal in which power is not significantly reduced in order to achieve a high data transmission rate in a wireless communication environment. For this, a number of infra-stations such as base stations, relay stations, and the like, are installed.
As the number of infra-stations increases, an interval between infra-stations gets shorter. In this instance, all infra-stations are enabled, and an interference between adjacent infra-stations can be generated.
Also, since service areas of adjacent infra-stations can be overlapped, wireless resources can be excessively wasted.
A power-off method exists for preventing service areas of adjacent infra-stations from being overlapped. In the method, any one of the adjacent infra-stations is turned off. However, when any one of the adjacent infra-stations is turned off, it takes a long time for the powered-off infra-station to perform an initial setup, and wireless resources can be wasted.
Accordingly, a method and system for controlling a station operation mode which can determine operation modes of infra-stations and reduce a waste of wireless resource is needed to be applicable to an actual wireless environment and provide a user with a high-quality communication service.